muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Impersonations of animals
Nobody here but us chickens This is a super nerdy question, but... Steven added the picture of Fozzie, Gonzo and Pepe turned into chickens (from D23). They're not really impersonating the chickens, though -- they've become chickens. Does that matter? -- Danny (talk) 20:11, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't count it. - Oscarfan 20:12, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Oops. My bad. I'll take it off. - Steven 20:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, cool. It's an odd distinction to make, but as long as we're being nerds, we might as well go all the way. :) -- Danny (talk) 21:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it's a distinction made before, as per dreams and so on (and yeah, it seems fitting, as well as amusing, to be supernerdy about this). However, those all would count as Alternate Identities (I don't think Pepe has a page yet, but he easily could, what with Toto and other instances), which we've kept distinct from impersonations (so that can include not just dress-up but roles in costume productions like Muppet Christmas Carol or CinderElmo, alter-egos like Super Grover or Dr. Bob, transformations, dreams, whatever). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 09:59, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Bob I just found this image, which has some small pictures of Bob on the Street (lower right corner). As you can see, Bob's dressed up as a bee, a banana, a fireman, and some other things I can't identify. I don't have any other info on these. Can anyone shed some light? — Joe (talk) 15:59, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :There was one episode in the 1990s where Bob dressed as several of those creatures: Snuffy wrote a book called "Are You My Brother?", where Alice looks for her brother, but runs into a banana (who sings "One Banana"), a bee, and a spider, noticing that none of them are a Snuffleupagus. In later episodes, the book is seen at Finders Keepers in multiple episodes. :The cloud costume comes from the episode "The Cloud Who Wanted to Leave the Sky", also in the 1990s. I can't remember what show the Prairie costume comes from. -- MuppetDude 17:59, 14 January 2009 (UTC) dreams Why don't dream versions count? —Scott (talk) 05:05, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :See earlier discussion, especially re Peter and the Wolf at the bottom (which we concluded was close enough and a gray area). They're not "impersonations." The idea was to present cases where characters "dress up" as animals. As noted further down, I've had problems with Baby Bear as merbear as well. They're alternate personas rather than impersonations. It's why Fozzie as the Cowardly Lion in Muppets Wizard of Oz isn't included, but his sketch portrayal of the lion in The Muppets Go to the Movies is. Also why all the Elmo Variants aren't included and so on. Except for the Count and Zoe (who could probably use pages), all of these fit better on the appropriate alternate identities pages (which are a mixture of dress-up, imagination, and alter-egos). It may sound picky, but I think it's a useful distinction to maintain, when possible anyway, and in Abby in Wonderland, all of the characters are treated as distinct from the Sesame residents, not Elmo deciding to wear a bunny suit. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:07, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, right. We should go ahead and take Peter and the Wolf out then. And Mer-Bear. —Scott (talk) 02:03, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, all set. —Scott (talk) 03:18, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Fictional Animals Do fictional animals count? Such as this example from episode 4028 with Baby Bear and Elmo as a Honker and a Dinger. We do have Kermit as a dragon so maybe I answered my own question. -- Brad D. (talk) 09:21, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :While I've never thought of Honkers and Dingers as "animals," I'd say this is the best place for them. We have Elmo as the duck rabbit cat whatever thing, after all. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:43, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Fozzie Would Fozzie as The Cowardly Lion count? He's not exactly "impersonating" a lion, seeing as he's supposed to BE a lion. But I'd say it fits. -- Joe (talk) 18:56, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :Well, scroll down and see my earlier conversations with Scott. I felt iffy about the Peter and the Wolf characters for that reason, and even more so about the Cowardly Lion. Otherwise all the animal Elmo Variants would be here. I think this should be limited, when possible, to clear impersonations/portrayals of animals within a theatrical context (Peter and the Wolf skirts the lines) and not fantasy or alter-ego animal persona. Besides, the lion's already covered in Fozzie's alternate identities page. Andrew Leal (talk) 20:30, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::Fozzie as the Cowardly Lion from The Muppets Go to the Movies should count, though. That's more in vein with Peter and the Wolf. -- Peter (talk) 20:43, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :::Works for me. If you can get an image from that, that would be great. Andrew Leal (talk) 20:46, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I've got this one available right away. I might be able to get a better one when I come back ina week. — Scott (talk) 01:40, 5 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Cropped and added! It's ugly, but it's (hopefully) temporary. -- Joe (talk) 01:53, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Missing pictures I revised the page a bit and added some pictures. I took out a few entries, which I'll park here, because we don't have pictures for them yet. On a picture-heavy table like this, having multiple entries without pictures looks like we didn't bother to finish the page. If somebody can take pics of these, please add them back into the table! *Eric the Parrot as a penguin :The Muppet Show Episode 507 :In a pirate-themed episode, the obligatory parrot impersonates a penguin. *Oscar as a cat :Peter and the Wolf *Telly Monster as "Telly Bear" :Sesame Street Episode 3949 :Telly poses as a bear to help Cousin Bear overcome his fear of monsters. I left the "No image" for Fluffinella, since she's offscreen... -- Danny (talk) 15:46, 20 July 2006 (UTC) ::I disagree with taking the ones we don't have pictures for yet, off. The "No Image" image lets people know that we're still looking for something. Unless of course there's a talk tab at the top, which there is now. But the talk tab will be removed ina week or so to comply with wiki rules. -- Scott (talk) 15:50, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :::Well, hopefully people will find these within a week. The Glenda Jackson episode and Peter and the Wolf pics should be easy to do -- I'd do them myself, but I don't happen to have those on DVD. :::The Telly Bear pic will be harder to locate, because I don't know if people have that particular episode. That might stay up as a "No image" for a long, long time, and I think it's better to have it here than on the article page. -- Danny (talk) 16:03, 20 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Eric and Oscar have been taken care of now. Dean just added this entry, also without a picture: *Stinky as a fish :The Animal Show Episode 316 :Stinky wore a fish costume during the end of the episode. ::::-- Danny (talk) 03:38, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Peter and the Wolf? Scott, I haven't been able to see Peter and the Wolf yet. Were the animals in that special impersonations, in the sense that Telly et. al found costumes and dressed up as the animals, or more like Alter Egos, or are they appearing as such in a sort of semi-fantasy accompaniment to the music? Also, as you can see, I'm getting a lot of use out of the noimage image. Thanks so much for creating it, it works better than blank space and may better inspire folks to fill in the images. --Andrew, Aleal 17:35, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :It's a little bit of both. In one scene, Telly breaks the 4th wall and rips off his duck bill. At the very least, he should stay, but I guess Zoe and Oscar are up for debate. I wouldn't call them alter egos because they don't become a cat and a bird, but rather they're playing those parts in Baby Bear's imagination. It's a tough call when it's taking place in a character's mind. This would go for any time Elmo appears as anything in Dorothy's imagination. :You should definitely see Peter and the Wolf, it's fantastic! -- Scott Scarecroe 18:13, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, we still haven't settled the "Alter Egos" issue. I still say they're all related, but agree that it's not always the same thing, and the only reason I keep using the term is because we still haven't found a better classification for them (Muppet Roles comes close, but doesn't fit some things like Kermit in The Muppets Take Manhattan as well). Actually, after having fun with the impersonations page, I'm thinking it might work better to have seperate pages for the major characters, so then the connections would seem stronger and one could make greater distinctions bteween Bob Cratchit (a role played by Kermit but with no fourth wall breaking), Rosenthal (identity assumed by Kermit, but just as a false front), and Phillip Phil (closest to a true alter-ego, as Kermit with amnesia has a different voice, personality, priorities, and in general is a different character prior to being snapped out of it). Individual list pages could allow that (though some of these are on the character evolution, it seems out of place to really discuss them outside of design changes), and would be an excuse to include galleries for comparison. And Danny and I discussed a seperate category, maybe calling it "Elmo Variants" or something, to cover all the Elmo animals and other things in Elmo's World. ::And I'm annoyed that no K-Mart, Best Buy, or Borders in Syracuse has Peter and the Wolf. I'll have to try Amazon, but I like being able to physicially pick something up (plus K-Mart almost never charges more than 9.99 for a Sesame DVD, which is a plus). The fact that Telly uses the same costume in another episode clinches it for me, but the others still seem a bit grey (including one which doesn't fit in here, Big Bird as Grandfather, grey in all senses of the term). --Andrew, Aleal 18:27, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Fish redundancy The same picture is used for "Baby Bear as a mer-bear" (at the top) and "Telly as a fish" (4th from the bottom). -- Anon. user :Yeah, one of them is illustrating Baby Bear, the other is illustrating Telly. -- Danny (talk) 14:46, 16 August 2006 (UTC)